One Saturday Night Adventure
by Crackfiction
Summary: Hinata, Sakura and Sasuke out on a wild night, funny and romantic. This story is just like my name CRACKFICTION XD. NaruHina
1. Ice Cream, Cars and Police Men

**Dedication:** hmmm…to life in general, cheers

**Disclaimer:** nothing, zip, nada, zilch, zero. Not even that, imagine nothing, then imagine something less than that, that is what I own.

**One Saturday Night Adventure**

Hinata squealed, she was going to go out with Kiba! Inuzuka Kiba, the hottest guy in school!! Oh well, if you don't include Sasuke or Sai…or Neji…or Gaara…OR SHIKAMARU!

Who cares, Kiba was her boyfriend and she loved him. Hinata danced around her room as she pulled on her clothes, she then kissed the photo of Kiba she had and sighed, she loved being in love. And she loved Kiba so much it seemed impossible.

ZIIIIIINNNGGG

"Oh god, he's here," Hinata screamed as she ran down the stairs to get the door.

She opened it slowly and….was shocked. Kiba was there but he…he…was wearing jeans and a motorcycle jacket. Hinata looked down at her purple cocktail dress and felt her face redden.

"Wow, I feel a little over dressed," Hinata whispered as she looked up at Kiba.

"Oh no baby it's not that, I just can't go to dinner today. Akamaru is really sick; I need to look after him," Kiba frowned.

Hinata felt tears spring to her eyes, "Oh, that's okay Kiba-kun, I understand. But why don't I come help, I'll make him some rice balls but pet version."

"Oh, no…uh, you see he is contagious, I wouldn't want you to get sick or anything," Kiba coughed as he shuffled on his feet.

"Oh, okay, well bye Kiba-kun," Hinata whispered as she stood on tiptoe to kiss him, Kiba didn't lean down though, he instead stepped back.

Hinata frowned and looked at him, "Is something wrong?"

"No, Hina, contagious, remember," Kiba said in a detached manner as he left.

Hinata just nodded as she watched Kiba leave her driveway. His number plate was sooo recognizable; it read "THE ANIMAL". (XD)

Hinata couldn't believe it, she had been waiting for two weeks to go to the fancy restaurant with Kiba and now he turned her down for his stupid dog! (I really do love Akamaru but hey, wouldn't you feel pissed off as well?)

"I spent three weeks worth of my salary for this dress," Hinata sniffed as she trudged up to her room, she then climbed onto her bed and lay down into her pillows to have a good sob fest. That's what she really needed; all that was missing was some ice-cream.

"What's wrong?"

Hinata whipped around, "Oh thank god! It's you Sakura, JESUS! You scared me shitless, don't break into my house like that!"

"Ok Hina, one, the door was open, two, I was sooo kind as to close it for you, three, your face is scaring me shitless right now AND four, you really need some ice-cream," Sakura smiled as she sat down on Hinata's bed.

Hinata smiled back and wiped her eyes, "It's-

"Kiba? Fuck him! Dump his sorry ass, he doesn't deserve you!" Sakura shouted as she grabbed a wet cloth and makeup remover.

"But I love him!" Hinata wailed as Sakura wiped off her mascara/eyeliner tears.

"HE is a liar and he is obviously cheating on you, I mean CONTAGIOUS seriously!" Sakura shook her head while she started fixing up Hinata's hair.

"He is not lying, you know how he is about Akamaru," Hinata pouted.

"Never stay with a man who puts his mutt above you."

Hinata stayed silent as Sakura combed her hair, after a while Sakura left the room so Hinata could change into some comfortable clothes. Once Hinata was in a pair of jeans, a white tee and thongs Sakura came in and she was…carrying a tub of Bulla ice-cream. YUM!

(Bulla is an ice-cream company in Australia, really good stuff!)

"Guess what I have Hina! ICE CREAM! I got the Creamy Classics Rich Choc Chip. It's full of rich and indulgent choc chip pieces smothered in super creamy chocolate ice cream. Deliciously creamy!! Deliciously indulgent!! It has to make you feel better!" Sakura squealed as she sat hopped into Hinata's bed with the HUGE tub.

Hinata smiled and got in as well, they then turned on a chick flick movie and both sat there eating out of the giant and DELICIOUS ice-cream tub.

(Any one feel like ice-cream now? Cos I sure do)

"Thanks Sakura, I needed that, there is nothing better than eating ice-cream in bed with your best friend," Hinata smiled in between mouthfuls of ice-cream.

"I'm glad I c-

RING RING

Sakura opened her mobile, "Hello?"

"uh-huh"

"yeah"

"WHAT!"

"Ok I'll be there, stay put, YOU HERE ME!"

"Bye"

Sakura jumped out of the bed and pulled on her jacket, "I need to go Hina."

"Where?" Hinata asked as she too got up.

"It's Ino, she's finally done it," Sakura moaned.

"Done IT?" Hinata whispered.

"Oh, no, I mean she's finally run away from home," Sakura explained as they both ran down the stairs.

"Where is she?"

"Downtown."

"WHAT!"

"I know, she says she has no money and that she is scared, she even says there are people with guns!" Sakura cried as she ran to her car.

(Trying to paint them as people who are slightly ditsie…kk)

Hinata locked the house and followed her, "I'm coming too."

"Sure," Sakura said as she quickly got in and started the engine.

"And I'm coming too," a voice sounded from the boot.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" Sakura and Hinata screamed.

They both turned around to see…Sasuke Uchiha.

"Ouch, I'm deaf for life," Sasuke scowled as he rubbed his ears.

"Why are you in my car?"

"I donno, I was walking by and this suburb sucks and I have nothing better to do," Sasuke replied in a voice that sounded like he thought breaking into cars was normal.

"Oooookaaay…"

Sakura just rolled her eyes as she reversed full speed out of the drive way.

"HOLY SHIT! Where did you learn how to drive?" Sasuke shouted as Sakura weaved in an out of traffic, they then approached a speed bump AND the car went flying.

Hinata gripped the seat and turned white and Sasuke listed off every swear word known to man. Sakura just seemed possessed and she laughed as they landed. As entered onto the highway they heard sirens.

"Crap, the cops," Sakura growled as she pulled over.

Hinata and Sasuke exchanged frightened glances as the cop walked to their car.

"Do you have your license young lady?" The cop leaned in the window.

"Of course," Sakura flashed a smile as she fumbled for her purse.

"Oh shit!"

"What's wrong Pinky? Just realised the trouble your in?" The cop sneered.

"Yeah, I forgot my handbag," Sakura replied.

"Then get out of the car, all of you."

Sakura, Hinata and Sasuke stepped out.

The cop grabbed Sakura and put handcuffs on her.

"WTF! You can't arrest me for speeding," Sakura cried out.

"I can arrest anyone young lady, especially girls who give cops sass," The policeman replied.

Sakura stuck out her tongue as he pushed her towards the car; he then did the same to Sasuke. Sakura was worried, Ino needed their help, what should she do?

MEANWHILE OUTSIDE OF THE CAR

"You're a cute girl you know," the policeman leered at Hinata.

Hinata screwed up her face, "Puh-leeze, I do have a boyfriend **you know"**

"Now now, I wouldn't talk to a man who could arrest you like that."

"Go to hell!"

The policeman frowned, "That's it, hands behind your back an-

"Ha!" Hinata laughed as she left the policeman writhing on the floor, she had just dropkicked him…wow

Hinata then grabbed the keys off his pants and she ran into the police car and started it.

"Woah, you're hijacking his car?"

"Nuuuh," Hinata rolled her eyes as she threw the cuff's keys to Sasuke.

She then floored it and the car lurched forward.

"Hey, cops get good cars."

Hinata ignored Sasuke's out of the moment comment and continued driving. Seriously, couldn't he ever tell the atmosphere?

The police car swerved in and out of traffic and they could smell burning rubber, "Uh Sakura, where are we going?"

"Uh, downtown, the exit is….THERE!" Sakura shouted while pointing to the left, Hinata grabbed the steering wheel and turned it with her whole body, the car spun around and for a second they were going against the traffic,

"SHIT!" Sakura screamed.

"FUCK!" Sasuke yelled.

"WHEEE!" Hinata shouted.

Finally Hinata got them to the exit off the highway and by that time the three teens were all deafened by the screeching of tires and the blaring of car horns. Once they were going in the right direction and they where on a less busy road Sakura and Sasuke pulled apart as they were holding on to each other the whole time.

"Uh…yeah, cough, I seriously though I was a goner," Sasuke said awkwardly.

"Yeah, me too," Sakura replied while looking out the window.

"Sakura, where is Ino?" Hinata asked as she turned onto a very dark and dodgy looking street.

"Umm, 16th Darlinghurst Street I think."

Hinata nodded and they were nearing the end of the weird looking road when the car stopped.

"CRAP!" Hinata cried as she slammed on the wheel.

"What? Why isn't the car going?" Sasuke leaned into the front two seats and his voice sounded petrified.

"Out of petrol," Hinata moaned.

Sasuke slumped forward and listed off swear words, Sakura curled into a ball and started singing, "This is not happening, this is not happening," and Hinata just laid her head on the steering wheel causing the car horn to beep continuously.

Ring Ring

"Hello?"

"Ino, hi."

"Uh huh, no, we're on our way, hang in there."

Sakura hung up her phone and opened the car door, Sasuke and Hinata looked up to her.

"Come on guys, Ino needs us, we can't give up! I still have a few dollars, you?" Sakura grabbed two dollars out of her jacket pocket and placed it onto the hood of the car.

Sasuke and Hinata hopped out of the car and walked to join Sakura, they rummaged in their pockets and placed all their belongings onto the hood. All together they had 5, one phone, a mintie and an I-pod. They then checked the cop's car and there was nothing but sunglasses, a cold cup of coffee and two donuts.

"Okay, is there a bag in this car," Sakura asked.

Sasuke searched through the car and came out with a small rucksack.

"Great, let's put everything except the coffee in there," Sakura said.

After that they started walking down the street. Sakura and Hinata clung to Sasuke and Sasuke clung to the rucksack.

"What are we going to do with the mintie?" Hinata questioned.

"I'm sure we are going to be hungry walking all the way to Darlinghurst Street," Sakura replied.

Hinata shivered at the thought and grabbed at her stomach when it let out a growl. The three of them were rounding the corner of the street when they saw a small shop with things like milk etc. in it.

"Let's buy some food to keep us through the night, those donuts and that mintie are the last resort," Sakura said as they entered the shop.

"Ah, what can we get for five dollars," Hinata whispered to herself as they all spread out in search for something cheap.

As Hinata was nearing the packaged items she noticed a boy with blond hair. He had deep blue eyes and she blushed as she watched him pick up bread and….PLACE IT IN HIS JACKET!

(-gasp- oh no a shoplifter who steals bread faints…I guess you could steal more pathetic things, I saw someone take pens, and someone once took chocolate XD)

Hinata gasped she quickly grabbed the cheapest and most filling food and ran to find Sakura but she was barely out of the aisle when she heard a manly voice say…

"EVERYONE GET DOWN!"

Hinata squeaked as she dropped to the floor, she looked up and saw the blond boy and he was holding a gun.

"Oh my god," She cried silently.

(What rotten luck huh?)

**Hope you all enjoyed it, there will be a chapter two**

**TO BE CONTINUED!!**

**Dundunduuuuuun….**

**p.s I like doing that don't I?**

**Anyway PLEASE REVIEW! I seriously don't care if you hate it, just review, all things welcome as long as you don't tell me to kill myself. I have received a review like that and I think it is fair to say that that is not welcome. XD**

**Otherwise**

**Re.v.i.e.w!!**


	2. Cigarettes, Robbers and High Heels

Disclaimer: i dont own naruto

Saturday night adventures

chapter 2

recap

Hinata is on the floor of a store and she is caught in the middle of a hold up with her friends Sasuke and Sakura. They are in the middle of the city as they are trying to save Ino who is stuck in a 'scary' place.

end recap

"No one try and be a hero, okay, I'm going to take the money and then I will shoot you all so that there will be no witnesses," the blond explained, he seemed to be slightly shaky as if it was his first time, "Actually no, I will shoot you first then I will take the money, actually wait...what did Kakashi say?...."

While the blond was having a battle with his mind Hinata started to slowly crawl towards the exit of the store. She had to get out of there, maybe Sakura could call the police, she had the rucksack.

XxxxxxxxX

Sakura was shaking, why was she so unlucky? Sakura tried to calm down, she had to think of something. She noticed movements and so she looked up to find Hinata. Hinata was gesturing something, her hands were making some sort of sign by her ear, it looked like a-

"Now get back onto the floor, and everyone else in the room, come to this aisle, and don't try anything funny!" the blond shouted loudly.

"Shit!" Sakura breathed.

Sakura, Sasuke, Hinata and the store guy crawled to the aisle. They were so screwed.

"Okay, who's first, um, store guy. It's your lucky day. Any last words?" the blond raised the gun and aimed it at the poor counter guy.

"I have two actually."

"And what may they be?"

"FUCK YOU!"

BAM

Hinata and Sakura screamed, Sasuke jumped. Red blood spurted everywhere and it contrasted harshly with the white cold floor. Sasuke wiped off the blood spatters on his face and felt like he was going to faint. He then looked to Sakura and Hinata, Hinata was white and she looked like she was in shock, Sakura on the other hand had a look of determination. Sasuke was confused until he realised where her hand was. It was in the rucksack. Good, he just needed to buy some time.

"Fuck, you are one fucked up bastard! Sasuke shouted.

"Sasuke! shutup!" Hinata pleaded.

"I would listen to the girl over there if I were you," the blond said in a very small and freaked out un-criminal like voice, "It's your turn now, emo."

Sasuke frowned, "Look, my name is Sasuke."

"Whatever, Sasuke say goodbye," the blond reclaimed his composure as he stepped towards Sasuke.

"Wait, wait!" Sasuke cried out with his hands raised.

"What?"

"Don't I get any last words, you gave the counter guy last words. Come one don't be unfair!" Sasuke whined as he glanced quickly to Sakura.

HURRY UP! He thought, he couldn't hold off his death forever. Thank god he was a smooth talker.

"Well, my last words are pretty long, but first things first, I want to die holding a certain shopping item," Sasuke held a straight face.

The blond had a blank look, "Uh, ok then, what shopping item?"

Sakura was on the phone now, she was whispering. Thank the lord.

"WELL I HAVE ALWAYS WANTED TO DIE HOLDING A PACK OF CIGARETTES!" Sasuke shouted so that the robber couldn't hear what Sakura was doing.

"Hey why are you shouting?"

"OH, AM I? SORRY I'M SLIGHTLY DEAF. I DON'T NOTICE WHEN I SHOUT SOMETIMES. I CAN'T HEAR MYSELF."

"Right, okay then, I'll get the cigarettes, stay here."

As the guy walked to the counter Sasuke let out a sigh of relief, "It's a good thing he is stupid."

Hinata looked comatose and didn't reply, Sakura had finally finished her conversation on the phone and the police where on their way.

"Okay, here are the cigarettes, now hold them and I can finally shoot you."

Sasuke got the cigarette pack, "Wait, I don't want to hold a packet, that is pointless. I need to smoke one while dying. Smoke it you hear me!"

"Tch, well open it and god damn smoke the cancer stick!"

Sasuke felt his heart flop, he didn't have a lighter. Gaara had it, that god damn pyromaniac, always stealing anything flammable and anything that could produce a flame.

"Uh, I didn't bring my lighter, can you get one for me?"

The robber growled as he stormed to the counter and grabbed a lighter, "Here!"

Sasuke caught it and then he took out a cigarette. In truth he had never smoked a cigarette before. He just had a lighter because it came in use for...certain things, like now for example. Right now he really could of used his own lighter so the robber didn't become anymore suspicious. Again Sasuke thanked god that the robber was a complete moron. Sasuke lit the cigarette and hesitantly put it in his mouth, Sakura's emerald eyes widened.

"He better not cough or I'll shit twice and die!" Sakura thought.

Sasuke inhaled the cigarette and instant tears smarted to his eyes, he felt his throat burn and his lungs run out of oxygen.

"COUGH COUGH COUGH!" Sasuke...coughed and wheezed.

"Oh, ha, what's this now? A person who has always wanted to die smoking a cigarette yet he coughs while smoking it as if he has never had one before," the blond smiled, "I'm not an idiot you know."

WEEOOOOOOOWEEEEOOOOO (Police car sirens! yeah just a little bit awesome)

"No, you are an idiot, we have called the police," Sasuke smirked.

Two officers burst into the convenient store, "PUT THE GUN DOWN!"

The robber dropped the gun and got onto the floor, Sasuke, Sakura and Hinata couldn't help but smile. They had never felt so relieved in their lives. As they handcuffed the armed robber and took him outside an officer approached them.

"Hey are you kids alright? What you went through must of be-

Sasuke, Sakura and Hinata had their mouths in an 'O' position and the officer mirrored them.

"Fuckaluck! You are the guy we hijacked the car from," Hinata had recovered from her shock and she sure wished she was back in her comatose state. It was much more pleasant.

The officer smiled, "Damn right I am, lets go outside, you can join the criminal. That's where you kids belong."

Hinata, Sakura and Sasuke moaned as they stepped outside. They **really** were screwed.

"Get in the car!'

Hinata, Sakura and Sasuke got into the van and Hinata was left sitting next to the robber. He was cute though...especially with those...skinny jeans. XP. (Maybe that's why I like Ichigo so much...)

"Why are you here?"

"Um, we kind of, sort of...hijacked a police car after I drop kicked the copper," Hinata explained.

The blond started laughing.

"Hey, it's not funny! I seriously did it and it was all in the hope of saving our friend who is stuck in a very bad part of town!"

"Oh right, you must be from the suburbs, I'm Naruto by the way. Naruto Uzumaki," Naruto smiled.

"I'm Hinata Hyuga," Hinata returned his grin with a shy smile.

"Since when are we befriending a killer who robs convenience stores?" Sasuke muttered.

"Since today," Sakura replied, "Hey Naruto, I'm Sakura Haruno and you already know Sasuke."

"Um, Naruto, why did you kill that guy?"

"Firstly it was a girl, called Karin an-

"KARIN!" Sasuke, Sakura and Hinata screamed.

"Yeh, Karin an-

**OKAY let's all rejoice. Karin is dead!**

**I love you, you love me**

**lets all go and kill KARIN**

**with a death bomb**

**bam boom **

**karin's on the floor**

**no more stupid ugly WHORE!**

Sorry, had to do that. XD Okay back to the story.

"Yeh Karin and she's such a bitch the question is who wouldn't kill her."

"But you were going to kill us as well," Sasuke scowled.

"Yeah, I work in a criminal agency, I'm just starting out. Kakashi is going to be mad because I've already been caught."

"Tough," Sakura said.

Hinata nodded and thought about their situation. The police right now where probably investigating the murder scene and the car could be unlocked and unmanned.

"Naruto."

"Hmm?"

"Can you hot wire a car?" Hinata asked.

"'Course I can."

"Okay guys listen to me we will...

XXXXXX

INO...what is the poor girl doing?

Ino wobbled on her high heels, they were getting really uncomfortable. She had to take them off and have a rest.

"Stupid Sakura, why does she take so long? She doesn't have any idea what I am going through!" Ino slumped onto a bench and took off her shoes, she then proceeded to massage her throbbing feet. After a while the pain started going away and she felt more relaxed.

"AH, that's much better. Now I can get some food, I'm starving. AIIIIIGGGGH!" Ino screamed as she turned to put on her shoes. THEY WERE GONE!

Ino felt tears stream down her cheeks, "How can the world be so cruel! They were bought in a sale!"

XXXXXXX

Hope you like it, read and review!

see you

love you all

-Bellita-chan-


	3. Handcuffs, Ipods and Helpful Strangers

**Disclaimer:** Ah, the disclaimer, the place where people are meant to right funny things to say that they don't own something. Well I've got nothing, not even a funny idea for the disclaimer. I don't own Naruto.

**A/N** try out a oneshot of mine,** tale of a forgotten child**

**Dedication:** to reviewers, who don't review this story XD

* * *

**One Saturday night adventure 3**

"OFFICER!" Sakura banged on the door of the divvy van, "OFFICER!"  
"WHAT!" The officer opened the door.  
"Well," Sakura licked her lips as she trailed her finger along the policeman's collarbone, "I heard about you thinking Hinata was a 'cute girl'. I was wondering what you thought of me."  
Hinata smiled as she watched Sakura flirt with the police officer, being a drama student did pay off after all, good thing the policeman didn't realise she had no handcuffs on. She glanced at Naruto and Sasuke, good; they were in the right position. She turned back to face Sakura, she was just about done.  
"Haha, I see, well…I guess I could have a…chat with you," the horny policeman laughed and he moved away from the door.  
Sakura hopped down, and followed him.  
"Mission complete, let's go!" Hinata said.  
The three of them started for the door but then the policeman came back, he was still looking at Sakura but he was closing the door, "Wait, blossom, I just need to close this door an-  
He stopped mid-sentence as he turned and saw Naruto, Sasuke and Hinata without handcuffs on, they were obviously getting ready to run.  
"Hang on y-  
Naruto and Sasuke dove forward and tackled him to the ground, Hinata stood surprised for a second at their improvised attack but she recovered and quickly jumped down to help. The policeman attempted to reach for his gun but Hinata whipped it out of his holster and pointed it at him. Naruto and Sasuke rolled him over onto his belly and Naruto twisted his arms behind him and handcuffed him. Sasuke remained on his legs.  
"Don't make a noise officer, I don't want to hurt you," Hinata whispered in a deadly voice.  
"Do you even know how to use that thing?" the officer asked scornfully.  
"I SAID no noise," Hinata brought the gun closer.  
Sasuke blinked, they had all changed so quickly, Hinata had gone from a helpless stuttering girl to someone holding a gun at a police officer, he had just tackled said police officer and Sakura was seducing.  
"This is lord of the flies shit or something," Sasuke said as he helped Naruto throw the officer into the divvy van, they then locked the door.  
Naruto looked at Sasuke funny then he ran to the front of the car and got in, "Okay, time to hotwire."  
And sure enough the car started, "Get in!"  
Sasuke, Hinata and Sakura ran inside. They then drove off down the dark street towards Ino…hey Ino, where is she again? Oh yeah 16th Darlinghurst Street.

**With Ino**

Ino wiped her tears and grabbed her stomach, she was so hungry but she had no money, no shoes and…no way to get home.  
"Waaaah!!" Ino wailed.  
"What's wrong?" a deep voice asked from behind and it sounded strangely like…  
"Sasuke?" Ino asked as she turned around.  
"Who?" the guy sat next to her, "I'm Sai."  
Ino sniffed, "Oh…"  
"But if you would rather me be Sasuke then-  
"Oh no, I'm just lost and…Sasuke is someone I know…you sound just like him."  
Sai nodded, "Well, if your lost maybe I can help you."  
Ino smiled and looked hopeful, "You can help?"  
"Sure…what's you name?"  
"Oh, sorry, I'm Ino Yamanaka," Ino replied.  
"I'm just Sai," Sai said as he got up, "So, what is the situation here?"

**Back to Hinata etc.**

"Um, Naruto?" Hinata asked, she was sitting next to him and Sakura and Sasuke were in the seats behind.  
"Hm?"  
"Do you know where we are going?"  
"Nope," he replied while smiling.  
"16th Darlinghurst street," Hinata said while looking outside, "Oh my fucking god."  
"What?"  
"There are two police cars after us!"  
weeeooooweeeeooooo (awesome sound effects)  
"IDIOT! DRIVE FASTER!" Sasuke yelled.  
The car sped up and nearly hit people passing by as he turned a corner.  
"IDIOT! DRIVE BETTER!"  
Naruto swore loudly and it sounded like it had something to do with Sasuke's mother. The car screeched to a halt.  
"THAT'S IT! IF YOU ARE SUCH A GOOD DRIVER, DRIVE YOURSELF OR SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Naruto yelled.  
Sasuke looked scared, Sakura did too, Hinata was just surprised.  
"GOT IT!?"  
"Yes sir," Sasuke whispered.  
"Um, Naruto…Naruto…NARUTO!" Hinata pulled on Naruto's shirt.  
"WHAT!?"  
"Just thought I'd let you know that, WE ARE STILL BEING CHASED BY POLICE!" Hinata screamed.  
The car started up again, this time no one dared make a comment on Naruto's driving.

**With Ino**

"The situation is that I have no money, no shoes and I can' get home," Ino sniffed.  
"No shoes?"  
"Long story," Ino replied.  
"I have a lot of time," Sai smiled.  
Ino melted at the sight of the smile; this guy sure is hot, "Well, it started…

**Back to the car chase**

Naruto sped through the streets, the police still in hot pursuit. The car was in complete silence, no one said anything even when Naruto went full pelt at a speed bump, causing them to fly for about three seconds before hitting the ground. (Anyone done that before? It's really fun. My mum was like, "Let's go airbourne!" And she stamped her foot on the accelerator and weeee, bam. Yeah, my mums just like that.)  
"Are we nearly there?" Sakura asked.  
"Truth or lie?" Naruto replied.  
"…lie."  
"Just around the corner," Naruto grunted as they spun around the corner and zoomed down the street.  
Wait. No, it's not a street, it was a…  
"WALL! WALL!" They all screamed.  
Naruto yelled as he slammed on the breaks, the car spun around and it hit the said wall. The police also crashed into the unexpected wall and their car. For a moment they were stunned but soon enough they came back to their senses.  
"Everyone okay?" Naruto asked.  
"Yeah."  
"Right, let's run."  
And that's what they did; they grabbed their rucksack and escaped, boy what a night.

"My feet are sore…" Sakura complained as they slowed down, they had been running for half an hour and had successfully evaded the cops but they were exhausted.  
"I'm starving," Hinata groaned.  
Everyone nodded in agreement.  
"What do we have left in the rucksack?" Sasuke asked.  
Sakura shook out the contents and…what? Ew. The donuts where mush, the phone was destroyed, $5 was okay, mintie couldn't be better and…  
"Thank god," Sasuke said, "My I-pod is fine."  
"Who wants the mintie?" Sakura asked.  
"Throw it out."  
And so they did, leaving them with five dollars and an I-pod. They continued walking…but they were hungry…oh so hungry.  
"Naruto, what can we buy for 5 dollars?" Hinata asked as they came onto a street with restaurants.  
"Hmmm, considering this city you can get…two apples."  
Sasuke moaned, Sakura whimpered and Hinata grabbed Sasuke's I-pod.  
"Sorry Sasuke but your I-pod has to take one for the team," Hinata smiled evilly as she stopped in front of a dodgy looking store. Everyone looked at the sign on the shop's door; it read 'PAWN SHOP'.  
"Oh nonononononononononono!!!!" Sasuke yelled as he attempted to retrieve his I-pod.  
"Sasuke! Would you rather die and have an I-pod or live and not have one?" Sakura asked.  
"DIE! And who said we would die? Not eating dinner won't kill you!" Sasuke cried as he lunged at Hinata.  
Naruto intercepted him and held him back.  
"Sasuke, Sasuke, Sasuke," Naruto shook his head, "Sakura didn't say anything about dying from starvation."  
Sasuke gulped as the words sunk in.  
"Understand?"  
"Yes sir."

And so that's how the four of them ended up waiting to be seated at an Italian restaurant with $200 dollars in their pocket. Hinata smiled as they were led over to a table, she was going to be fed. Yay. But then she noticed something, or rather someone…  
"KIBA!?" Hinata asked/yelled.  
Right next to their table was Kiba and he was sitting with a busty blonde, he looked up in surprise and once he saw Hinata he went white.  
"What the fuck is this?" Hinata screamed.  
Everyone in the restaurant went quiet and turned to look at them.  
"Hinata, I can explain."  
"EXPLAIN MY ASS! CONTAGIOUS! SAKURA WAS RIGHT, YOU BASTARD, WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU WITH? YOU SAY YOUR DOG IS SICK BUT INSTEAD YOU GET IT ON WITH SOME BLONDE SLUT!"  
The blonde was just sitting there with her mouth open.  
"Kiba, who is this?" she asked.  
"Don't worry babe, I'll get rid of this psycho. Look Hinata, get over it, I never liked you and you're the biggest prude I've ever met."  
Hinata felt tears spring to her eyes…he never liked her?...Prude?  
PUNCH  
Kiba rubbed his face, "Asshole, why'd you do that for?"  
"Because you are a bastard who doesn't treat a proper lady right," Naruto replied, "Let's go and eat."  
Naruto sat down at the table and the others followed. Hinata smiled to herself as she sat next to Naruto, she never knew he was so kind.  
"Naruto?"  
Naruto grunted.  
"Thankyou," Hinata smiled.  
Naruto felt his cheeks redden at the sight of Hinata's face, "Don't mention it."  
Hinata nodded and they picked up their menu, ready to order.

**Ino and Sai**

"I see, well, first things first, let's get you some shoes," Sai said as he held out his had to Ino.  
Ino took it gladly and he pulled her upright, "I think I saw a cheap shoe store around here…"

* * *

**Review?  
Very fun writing this story, try out my oneshot, wrote it with real emotion. Thankyou everyone for reviewing.**

**Crackfiction**


	4. Taxis, Monorails and Home sweet Home

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of its characters

One Saturday Night Adventure

Once the four of them had paid for the bill they left in search for Ino again, they had to be quicker as they were running out of night…or morning and Ino's parents wouldn't be too happy if she came home on a Sunday afternoon.  
They now had $190, yes it was an expensive restaurant and were in search for a taxi. Naruto tried to wave one down but it just flew past, that's the problem with Sydney, there seems to be no taxis that are empty.  
"Urgh!" Sakura shouted after they had spent half an hour of trying to find an empty taxi.  
"Do you want to walk?" Sasuke asked.  
Sakura kept quiet.  
"No, I want to catch that!" Hinata exclaimed while pointing at the monorail going right above them.

Ino

"What about these shoes?" Sai asked.  
Ino shook her head, "Naw, they're too…purple."  
"I thought you liked purple."  
"Well of course I do but those are too purple, there is a difference," Ino replied.  
Sai just shrugged and continued to look, he couldn't help but be fascinated by this girl.  
Ino crossed her legs, _why is life so hard? It seems impossible nowadays to find the perfect shoe!_

Hinata&Sakura&Sasuke&Naruto

Right now the gang were boarding the monorail. There were no seats left so they just stood up.  
"Naruto, does this go to Darlinghurst street?" Sakura asked.  
"Yeah, straight on it, we should find your friend in a few minutes if we're lucky."  
Hinata was about to ask if that piece of information was true when the monorail stopped and she flew into Naruto, "Eeep!"  
Naruto caught her and Hinata blushed heavily at the position they were in, if someone were looking from their seat they would think they were a couple. Hinata looked up and almost died, their faces were only centimetres apart. Naruto eyes seemed to change and he started to lean in and-  
"Attention all passengers!"  
Hinata jumped and Naruto swore inwardly, "Great timing," he mumbled.  
"I'm very sorry but there is a technical difficulty, please hang tight and we'll try and get the monorail to start."  
(I hate it when that happens, it's happened to me twice and there is no aircon on top of that)  
Sakura flopped onto the floor, she didn't care how dirty it was, all she knew was that she was exhausted, stuck on a monorail, it was 1 am and that she was so totally going to kill Ino.

Ino

"Aaaachooo," Ino sneezed.  
"Bless you," Sai said as he came up with another pair of shoes, "How about these?"  
"They are perfect! Now I forgot to ask, can I pay with cheques?"  
Sai laughed, "No, it's cash only here. If you're lucky you can find a shop were you can use a credit card."  
Ino's mouth dropped, "But all I have is a cheque book."  
Sai put the shoes back in the box, "Then we better leave before the shop lady makes us."  
Ino glanced to the counter and noticed that the shop owner was giving her a death glare, _What's with this weird feeling that everyone wants to kill me?_

ThE gAnG

Hinata feebly tried to use her hand as a fan but it didn't work, more hot air seemed to blow on her. Naruto wiped the sweat off his neck and swore. Sasuke just swore and Sakura moaned.  
"I think we're going to die in here," Sakura said hopelessly.  
"Attention all passengers, the monorail will start again in twenty seconds, sorry for the inconvenience."  
"Spoke too soon," Sakura mumbled.  
…………….

And the monorail started. They all cheered as they felt the air-conditioning go on and they stood up again. This was it, they were nearly there and they would find Ino!

Ino  
"Are you hungry?" Sai asked.  
"Very."  
"Do you want to come to my house, I can fix you something?"  
Ino thought for a few moments, Sakura probably wouldn't be coming, she was so unthoughtful. _Probably couldn't be bothered to make the effort.  
_"Maybe I will…"

Sakura etc.

They were all running down the street, "Ino! Ino!"  
Hinata held her ribs as she run, eating so much before running wasn't a good idea.  
"INO! INO!" Sakura screamed, "Where is that bitch, I swear she is going to die tonight."

Ino

"Hey Sai?"  
"Hmm?"  
"Did you here something?" Ino asked as she looked around.  
Sai shook his head, "Here is my car, ladies first."  
Sai opened up the door for her. Ino smiled at him and was about to get in when…  
"INO!"  
Ino stood back from the car, "Okay, I definitely heard something."  
Sai looked around, "Me too."

Sakura etc.

"Hey, that's Sai," Naruto said as they rounded a corner.  
"Sai?"  
"He works for Kakashi, he is pretty skilled at robberies, I suck compared to him."  
"You'd suck compared to a piece of shit," Sasuke murmured.  
"What was that?" Naruto whirled around.  
Sasuke ignored him. Naruto controlled his anger and face the front.  
"SAI!"  
The raven-haired boy looked up and waved at Naruto.

Ino

"Who's that?" Ino asked.  
"Naruto, he is a total idiot but he's my friend."  
Ino nodded but who were with him? Did she see pink hair?

The gang

As they came closer they saw a blonde head from behind the car, "INO?!"  
Ino looked at them, "I thought you didn't bother coming."  
"Oh trust me, we bothered," Hinata muttered.  
"Sai, we have no ride, can you take them home?" Naruto asked.  
Sai nodded and everyone went in the car, as Sai started to drive Ino started to talk.  
"You guys wouldn't believe what I have been through! I was…"  
Hinata held Sakura's arms down, better be safe than sorry.

XoOxXoOxXoOxX

Sakura, Hinata and Sasuke got out of the car, "Thanks Naruto, Sai."  
Sai nodded his head and started to pull out the driveway.  
Sakura and Sasuke walked towards Hinata's house, Hinata just stayed there, standing.  
"Hinata, come on, I really want to rest!" Sakura called from the door.  
Hinata nodded, _I don't know why but, I…  
_"Hinata!"  
Hinata turned around and went to her door, "Sakura?"  
"What?"  
"Did you think that-  
"Hey look, Naruto is back."  
Hinata turned and smiled as she saw the blonde stroll towards them.  
"Naruto?"  
"Yeah, um, Sasuke here is your money," Naruto said as he handed the money.  
Sasuke thanked him and just stood there.  
"Let's go inside Sasuke," Sakura smiled at Naruto and grabbed Sasuke by the hair as she dragged him inside, "Don't stay up too late Hinata!"  
_Thanks Sakura! _Hinata's smiled grew.  
"Hinata," Naruto started, "I want to finish something."  
Hinata frowned, "What do you m-  
She stopped midsentence as she realised what he meant, Hinata stood up on her toes and Naruto bent down, their lips met and Hinata wrapped her arms around his head and pressed herself into his body. Hinata pulled back and took a breath.  
"Some adventure we had huh?" Hinata smiled.  
"Yeah, some adventure."

Review?  
finally finished, I'm soooo happy.  
thankyou all reviewers!

Crackfiction_  
_


End file.
